El Árbol de los Cien Años
by Kazeit
Summary: "Tu todavía puedes ver lo que de verdad importa"
1. El berrinche

De verdad que estaba molesto. Molesto en serio.

"Al modo tuvo que meterme a la primera escuela que se encontrara, verdad." Dijo, pero seguía caminando con las manos en las bolsas y las flacas piernas tiezas de frio.

Después de un rato de caminar se decidió por vacilar con su tiempo un rato, y se sentó al lado de un tronco viejo, al que le rodeaban piedras de arrollo finitas y lisas por el agua, y su primer instinto fue tirarla y verla rodar.

"Párate." Dijo, y la piedra, hombre. La piedra se paró. Le hubieras visto la cara.

"HA." Medio aulló y agitó los brazos. "¿Viste, viste? Cabrón, ¡soy genial!"

Agarró un palo del piso y comenzó a golpear el suelo cubierto de hojas, a las rocas, al tronco, a los árboles, y lo pisó y lo rompió.

Porque ¿quién carajo además de él tiene tan mala suerte como para perder su gorro en ese estúpido pedazo de nada?

Pues él.

El gorro era una cosa especial para él. Su abuelita se lo había traído de sabrá Dios donde y todo estaba perfecto hasta que tuvo su primer día en la nueva prepa y todo se fue al carajo. Por qué el gorro era viejo y lleno de pelusa y, pues, el caso es que alguien se lo quitó.

Para no hacer larga la explicación su gorro se perdió por ir de mano en mano, y él no lo pudo encontrar por ser el newbie.

El puto _newbie._

Cambiar de casas estaba okay, cambiar de escuelas estaba okay, pero confrontación directa con su persona era un total No, y antes de que pudiera descansar agarró el palo medio roto y comenzó a darle mate a las helechos de alrededor, fúrico, como artista mal pagado y rojo de la cara.

Y el castigo divino le dio en la cabeza. Literalmente.

Dio un brinco que lanzó el palo volando y el grito de sus labios quedó atrapado de pura suerte, cuando volteó la cosa le cayó en los pies.

"Pero qué…" se agachó y murmuró un par de obscenas incredulidades cuando descubrió su gorro volteado al revés con una piedra para darle peso. "… pero qué… diablos"

Sus instintos le gritaban que se fuera de ahí, que quien sea que estuviera ahí lo estaba mirando, y que en realidad no sabía si era más bien un _algo_ que un _alguien._

Así que dijo "Gracias" y se echó a correr.

Tanto estaba concentrado en que lo que sea que estaba con él no le siguiera el paso que no notó el diminuto "De nada" desde la copa del árbol más grande de todos.

wey, whatever.

Gritame en tumblr,


	2. En casa

Craig no tenía papá y no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero su mamá y su hermana estaban bien como familia. Rodearse de mujeres no le fastidiaba, además de que la casa siempre olía bien.

Tenían un mes de haberse mudado a una de las casas que estaban más o menos alejadas de la ciudad en un fraccionamiento muy cercano (por no decir casi entrado) en el bosque, por lo cual para ir a la prepa Craig debía atravesar un tramo completo de puro maldito árbol.

La mamá era psicóloga, y llevaba una vida calmada junto a Craig, de diecisiete y Ruby, la menor, de diez. El detalle es que la señora a veces cambiaba de puesto seguido y el dinero subía o bajaba y resultaba mejor buscar otra chance. Según que esta vez iba a ser la última.

"¡Llegué!" gritó, y escuchó un par de platos romperse en la cocina a la que entró de inmediato. Se pasó la lengua por los frenos, incrédulo. "Te ayudo si quieres"

Su mamá estaba con el vestido a medio pecho y una olla en la mano, sonrió con un sonrojo pesado y murmuró "Es que es tarde…"

Craig sonrió de lado y le quitó la olla, acto seguido sacó ingredientes del refri y su mamá corrió a terminar de arreglarse.

No tardó ni diez minutos y bajó apresurada, los tacones dándole al piso con fuerza. Le besó la mejilla a Craig con una intensidad que quedó marcada en un manchón rojo que parecía sangre y se fue, el aire frio metiendo hojas detrás de la puerta.

" _Tarde solo_ " pensó, porque su hermanita no llegaba hasta la hora que su mamá volvía del trabajo.

Cualquier chico de su edad saldría al gym. Créele, él lo haría si no fuera tan huevón. Pero aparte creció siendo introvertido.

Cuando era pequeño prefería construir cosas con palos y lodo a juguetes comprados o cosas costosas, porque decididamente siempre le gustó ensuciarse hasta los poros nasales. Nunca habló chueco. Siempre fue bueno para expresarse con las palabras aunque fueran largas, y sabía que no debía decir las 'palabras con P' en la casa. Todos los educadores de su kínder mencionaban su interés por los cuentos y las fotografías de animales y plantas, y a los cuatro años recibió su primera enciclopedia didáctica sobre las regiones naturales como regalo de navidad.

Mientras Craig crecía y sus gustos primarios se desarrollaban le llegó la tremenda fase en la que se sentía l ultima puta coca del desierto. Mal chiste. Y eso fue porque en la primaria lo hacían a un lado porque su grupo de amigos era como él. Sus gustos eran peculiares, como arraigados, y a los demás niños no les gustaba por que no comprendían todo lo que Craig creía o decía. Era un freak.

Y decidió sentirse como uno durante mucho tiempo.

Cambió un poco en la prepa, cuando se dio cuenta de que hacerse el marginado no llevaba a ningún lado.

Hacerse el marginado no sirve de nada.

Cambió de canal sin ganas y se llenó la boca de espagueti medio hecho y sorbió soda, se acordó de que Stripe no tenía comida y sus piernas rebotaron contra el suelo al tiempo que corría hacia arriba y abría la caja del cuyo tembloroso. El animal lo saludó con un quejido y Craig casi pierde el dedo alimentándolo.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, lavó los platos y se acostó en la cama sin lavarse los dientes, y se acordó del gorro.

Al día siguiente no consiguió despertarse a la hora para llegar temprano a la prepa y tuvo falta en cálculo.

:;:;:

Hello, its me…

The lovely Kazeit awaiting shitstorm, oh boiiiii. Bye.


	3. Craig Boca Sucia

El día dos fue estrepitoso.

No conocía a nadie de ningún grado excepto a Kenneth McCormick y a Erick Cartman que habían compartido la secundaria con él y este era su tercer año de preparatoria juntos, al contrario de Craig, que se había metido al comenzar el último semestre de año, en febrero.

Las preparatorias eran como ciudades, concluyó Craig un día, mientras se acababa el último capri sun de la alacena. Ciudades ajenas la una a la otra, con personas muy diferentes entre sí, con sus propias costumbres y memes y celebridades y todo eso. Mientras que en una de ellas la moda era el pelo corto y Adidas en otra era mechas rubias y iPhone.

Craig no tenía pelo corto, ni Adidas, ni iPhone. Y en pleno siglo veintiuno, algo como eso es como ser bruja en aquellos tiempos en donde se les perseguía. O eso creía.

En la economía moderna, a las personas con las que Craig convivía en su otra preparatoria les valía algo así como un pedazo de estambre y un clip lo que el chico se pusiera, pero en esta… nueva etapa, parecía añadírsele al estambre y al clip otro valor. Por qué entonces sí que comenzaron los conflictos.

Estaba él en geografía a la tercera hora cuando sintió que algo le tocaba el pompón del gorro y sin querer se asustó. Cuando volteó, la cara se le descompuso. Ahí estaba, parado de lado y las manos en las bolsas de unos bermudas caquis ceñidas y unos lentes metidos en el cuello de una camisa abotonada de marca cara.

"Qué quieres, Cartman" Craig murmuró, ni siquiera abriendo completamente la boca.

Eric lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y luego le sonrió sin una pizca de sinceridad.

"No te vi ayer"

"Mi horario terminó a la una" Craig comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos, serio, sin darle paso a más plática con el muchacho.

Pero el otro insistió. "Ya lava ese gorro"

"¿Y a ti que te importa mi gorro?"

Cartman se irguió, orgulloso de haberle dado al nervio clave. "Que nadie usas esas cosas ya, Craig. Ya ni Kenny se pone el gorro"

Craig se mordió los labios y revolvió la única cosa dentro de su mochila como para hacer tiempo. "Nadie se pone ropa de verano en el puto invierno" dijo Craig, y para el momento el salón ya estaba viéndolos. "¿qué quieres Cartman? Hace siglos que no sabemos nada del otro y no pretendo que eso cambie"

Eric medio tosió, medio se rio, como incrédulo y apunto de reírse. "Cálmate, dramas"

Craig se tensó con eso. "vete a otro lado, gordo, no cambias"

Cartman lo tomó a juego y a reto, porque esa sonrisa estúpida no se le borraba cuando sabía que el juego iba a seguir, así que se sentó en la paleta del banco de Craig (nótese que Craig se alarmó un poco al oír la madera crujir) e intentó pasarle una mano por los hombros, a lo que el otro sacudió el cuerpo y lo miró, con ojos de asesino.

"Te estás pasando" Dijo Craig, su voz quebrándose al final de la oración. Se puso rojo de vergüenza.

A Cartman le pareció chistoso, así que le sonrió. Craig lo hizo también, sin ganas ni nada.

"Bueno verte de nuevo, pendejo" Eric le dijo y le puso una palma en la espalda. Craig puso una cara de asco que no disimuló, se escucharon risas desde el otro lado del aula.

"Suéltame" Dijo Craig, mirándolo con odio. El salón comenzaba a ahogarse en silencio. "¡Suéltame!"

Eric le dio un fuerte pellizco en la piel de la espalda, a lo que Craig no se resistió y le soltó un zarpazo con las uñas justo en una mejilla porque no alcanzó a darle con la palma entera. Ambos se quedaron atónitos el uno frente al otro hasta que Eric reaccionó.

"Hijo de tu pu-"

"Buenos días, niños" Anunció la profesora al entrar al aula, Cartman lo miró mientras se alejaba a su lugar.

Craig soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones para respirar de nuevo, se sentía exhausto de solo mirar al idiota frente a él. Discutir lo cansaba a nivel físico… tal vez por eso estaba tan flaco.

A Craig no le gustaba la escuela por tres razones: la primera, se había dado cuenta de que la preparatoria no era más que una prueba, una admisión para la universidad en lugar de un lugar para estudiar. La segunda, el trabajo estaba siendo tan pesado que no encontraba descanso, además que las materias eran innecesarias ( _de verdad, ¿Derivadas? En qué puto momento voy a usar yo eso, mamá.)_ Y en general, toda la faena que era ir y venir a horas en las que su celebro ni bien despierto está es sencillamente inaguantables.

Y su mamá todavía se queja a veces porque él dice que está cansado.

Cuando la maestra comenzó a hablar alguien decidió que era buena idea comenzar conversación con él, poniéndole una larga mano tibia en la espalda. Craig saltó en su asiento, mirando sobre su hombro.

Era un muchacho parecido a él, con los ojos azules y el cabello negro peinado diferente. Usaba un gorro también ( _la empatía del portador de gorros, tal vez)_ y le sonrió en cuanto Craig hizo contacto visual.

"No puedo creer que salieras ileso de algo así" dijo, el hoyuelo cerca de su boca hundiéndose cuando sonrió. "Cartman vuelca la atención hacia ti siempre que hay conflicto"

Craig frunció el ceño, extrañado. "Me llamo Stan" dijo. "Craig" dijo él.

Tuvieron que guardar silencio un momento porque la profesora los miró.

Entonces intervino una tercera voz, cuando el aula volvió a hundirse en pláticas.

"¿Stan, tienes hermanos?"

Stan y Craig voltearon al mismo tiempo a un alto rubio de chamarra naranja, abierta del cierre y mostrando una deslavada camisa negra con el logo de Radiohead en ella. El muchacho arrastró una banca y se sentó al lado de Stan.

"Son idénticos" dijo el rubio, sonriendo "Kenneth McCormick, siempre llego tarde" se presentó.

"Craig Tucker" Craig le sonrió sin dientes "… Soy bueno para enojarme"

"Sí, lo vi" dijo Stan a Kenny "Casi se pelea con Cartman"

Craig gruñó "No me peleé con ese cabrón, me lastimó la espalda y no alcancé a golpearlo"

Kenny alzó las cejas y movió el cuerpo hacia atrás "Bastante agresivo tu hermano, Stan"

Craig gruñó otra vez y se volteó hacia el pizarrón, Stan lo notó y se rio con ganas.

"Hey, calma, estamos jugando" dijo él, Kenny asintió "Eres el nuevo, queremos que estés a gusto aquí"

Stan le palpó la espalda con todos los dedos de la mano y Craig se estremeció pero no dijo nada, en su lugar suspiró y les mostró una sonrisa cansada "Estúpido Cartman" dijo.

Kenny se rio fuerte mientras subía la pierna derecha a su y la abrazaba "Cartman tiende a ser sinónimo de molestia. Y de albóndiga. Pero eso es otra cosa"

Craig soltó todo el aire por la nariz y funció la cara entera, se le escapó una carcajada que tuvo que contener con las manos en la boca.

Puede que no haya sido el mejor comienzo, pero definitivamente tampoco estaba tan mal.

...

Después de cuatro módulos de cincuenta minutos llegó el receso y Craig se ubicaba sentado en pasto húmedo mal cortado cerca de la cancha de volleyball –bastante agradable, no entiendan mal- y ya había conocido a otros tres personajes más.

El primero tenía pelo rojo y rizado mal cubierto por un gorro que le provocaba frizz; Kyle. A uno de piel oscura y buen manejo de las palabras (Craig podía _oler_ los diplomas del chico) que se llamaba Token. Y un tercero con ojos color avellana y ruidoso, le dijo su nombre entre mordidas a un taco: Clyde.

"Y de dónde vienes tú" Kyle le dijo con el ceño medio fruncido (Craig no lo tomó personal, no mucho)

"De aquí, me mudé al fraccionamiento de cerca, nada más" le respondió con una lata pegada a los labios.

Clyde continuó "¿Por qué?"

"El trabajo de mi mamá le demanda mucho. Igual no me gustaba vivir allá, muy frio" respondió.

Entonces Kenny habló.

"Oye Craig, sé que tal vez ni cuenta te diste, pero vi que estabas dibujando algo hace rato. Por lo que alcancé a ver, estaba cool"

Craig tenía claro ese dicho que va 'La humildad es una virtud tan práctica, que los hombres se figuran que debe ser un vicio' pero a veces gozaba de ignorarla y se iba directo a regocijarse de su propia habilidad. Esa no era la excepción.

"Gracias" dijo, sacando casi inconscientemente el cuaderno y pasárselo a Kenny. "años de práctica"

No hubo mucho tiempo para saborear la atención porque entonces Stan y Token voltearon hacia alguien que venía en camino hacia ellos.

"La de geografía, pásala" Dijo Clyde, ni bien se acercaba la persona. "No la hice"

Token murmuró "Acaba de comenzar el semestre y ya estás reprobado de nuevo, Clyde"

Clyde parecía ocupado, Stan se levantó. Y fue entonces cuando Craig sintió que le golpeaban la cara con el mismo aire que le salía de la nariz a borbotones, tan súbitamente que apenas duró una micronesima parte del ajetreo a su alrededor.

Y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Y él?" dijo.

"Es el nuevo" Stan respondió "Apenas llegó hoy, ¿no lo viste en la mañana?"

"No llegué a las primeras horas"

A partir de ahí Craig cayó en una estática mental abrumadora. Era flaco, el pelo rubio opaco y largo hasta arriba de las orejas, la camiseta demasiado grande le llegaba por debajo de la entrepierna y los pantalones rotos de las rodillas todos, pues, rotos. Converse rojas, eso sí, impecables. Lo veía de mero perfil, ni siquiera se atrevía a verle la cara y ya se sentía avergonzado de su propia apariencia, sus propios ojos con surcos cansados, frenos, labios agrietados, uno que otro barro…

Toda esa parafernalia en un aleteo de mariposa. Y se acentuó cuando una mano entró en su campo de visión.

"Me llamo Tweek"

Craig casi entrecierra los ojos, era como ver al puto sol.

Tragó saliva y, como su mano estaba sudada, la cerró en forma de puño y la golpeó contra la mano extendida "Craig" musitó.

Las cejas de Tweek bifurcaron en el medio mientras soltaba una risita rara.

"Tweek, carajo, ¡la de geografía!" Clyde le gritó y Tweek le lanzó el cuaderno

"ngh, ya, imbécil"

Craig lo miró con grosero asombro, su ojo derecho se cerró con desmedida fuerza. Pudo haber sido una imaginación suya, pero… ¿puede que ese niño tenga un tic? No tuvo que esperar mucho porque se repitió, con la misma forma y el mismo pequeño ruido. Se acordó de su cuyo.

Tweek lo miró "Bueno Craig, bonito gorro" y sonrió.

 _Mierda._

Boqueó un momento y se quitó el chullo, lo revolvió en sus manos "gracias, está viejo"

 _Está viejo. No mames, Craig. Está viejo, carajo. Ya sabemos._

Tweek lo agarró entre sus manitas delgadas y Craig tragó seco. Cuando el rubio se lo puso Craig adivinó su futuro hundido entre hielo y fuego, esperando a ahogarse en una surreal faena de sentimientos; esto _no podía_ estar pasando.

Ni bien se había acomodado en el pasto, el receso acabó. Tucker hizo un puchero y se levantó del pasto en último lugar. Cuando recogió su mochila sintió, en su lugar, que esta se volvía a caer, y esta vez con todo y su brazo.

Tweek le sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se apuró detrás de Clyde, montándose en su espalda de sorpresa.

Craig bajó la mirada al piso con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

"… ay puta maaaadreeeeeeeee"

Se apuró detrás de ellos, pero decidió mantener el paso con Kenny; le daba la impresión de que Tweek ya lo conocía.

...

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde ya estaba en la cama, escuchando música en la computadora y manoseando su gorro de adentro a afuera. De repente lo estrelló en su cara y dio un grito frustrado. "VERGA"

"¡Craig! ¡Te voy a acusar!"

Craig pataleó en la cama. Era su puto _segundo_ día, piedad, please.

Piedad.

:;:;:;:

Wooooowowo hello. Grítenme en Tumblr. Trés bien, my boissss


	4. Sobre vivir demasiado y los ojos de Stan

La oscuridad le hacía tener los ojos centrados en un solo punto, si trataba de moverlos, sentía que los perdería. Se le iban de lado, como si el sol los quemara entre la aparente penumbra. Se agarró de algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir con el tacto, y esa cosa lo mordió. Pero estaba oscuro, cayó en cuenta de que iba a morir, cuando los dientes de la bestia hacían un ruido metálico al incrustarse en sus carnes le daba una urgente nausea, el corazón dejó de latirle, los ojos de moverse, y-

"Craig"

"¿… umh…?"

"Craig es tarde"

"… MIERDA"

Craig no tenía tiempo para controlar su corazón asustado ni de relajar un poco su mente porque en quince minutos, la campana de entrada iba a sonar.

"Bye Ruby" dijo, saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la casa y corriendo cuesta abajo en el bosque maldito para llegar a clases.

Entonces, miró el reloj.

 _4:03 am._

"me lleva la…!" gritó, pero se quedó de inmediato quieto. El sol no estaba ni cerca de salir aun, por lo cual el bosque estaba sumergido en una oscuridad azulada muy poco tranquilizadora. La luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo era la única fuente de luz que se colaba de entre el techo de hojas.

Dio dos pasos atrás para verla mejor, entre un hueco significativo entre las ramas y mientras observaba el anillo rodeando la plateada cara lunar, se acordó del incidente del gorro. La cara se le descompuso.

De ahí en adelante todo fue un borroso recuerdo que no pudo atinar a diferenciar de un sueño. Lo único que pudo rescatar es que en algún punto de la madrugada regresó a casa, y echó escupitajo al queso cottage del desayuno de Ruby.

…

"¿Y eso que llegas tarde?" Dijo Stan.

"Me dormí"

La alarma de Craig nunca fue escuchada debido a que su celular cayó debajo del cobertor mientras recuperaba el sueño que perdió por la travesura de su hermana. Apareció en la preparatoria a las ocho cincuenta y dos de la mañana en lugar de a las siete, justo a tiempo para llegar doce minutos tarde a su tercera clase.

Kenny había llegado más temprano que él y eso ya era un decir. Craig se sentó en medio de Stan y Kenneth y se volteó hacia el rubio. "Tú no te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?" le dijo.

Kenny se vio vagamente afectado por la confrontación. "Te veía en la secundaria a veces" le sonrió, le faltaba un canino inferior. "Pero tu grupo y el mío eran diferentes"

Craig suspiró levemente "Yo hasta tu nombre me sabía"

"Yo solo me supe el tuyo porque Cartman me lo dijo una vez"

Y la conversación terminó ahí. Una conversación vacía pero que dejó a Craig satisfecho sin saber por qué. Nunca fue de muchas palabras, de todas maneras.

De los muchachos que había conocido por primera vez ya dos semanas antes, Stan, Kenny, Eric y un nuevo muchacho llamado Leopold estaban en su grupo, mientras que en otro grupo estaban Clyde, Token, Kyle, y claro. Tweek.

Craig frunció las cejas en profunda consternación y vago rencor.

 _Tweek. ¿Qué nombre es ese? Ni siquiera es un nombre. Es… un apodo. Tiene que serlo, no mames. Tweek._

"Tweek."

"Qué tiene Tweek" Dijo Stan de repente, al lado de Craig.

Craig permaneció un momento viendo al pizarrón con cara de reflexión para despistar su alteración. "¿De verdad se llama Tweek?" Kenny, al otro lado, soltó una risa socarrona y airosa.

"Se llama Tweek hasta donde sabemos" dijo él, tomando notas de algún cuaderno ajeno, Stan estaba haciendo lo mismo y Craig figuró que tendría que copiar su trabajo de alguien más también.

Stan entonces se le quedó viendo a Craig y Craig a él y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el obvio intercambio de miradas cayó pesado en sus pechos y Craig tuvo que tragar saliva para no quedarse seco.

Stan era bastante como cualquier otro chico de dieciocho, iba a fiestas de vez en cuando, se metía en problemas con los maestros, y por lo general no soportaba las estupideces de los demás. Comía a medias, hablaba a medias, pero lo más peculiar eran esas miradas que te clavaba por largos ratos, minutos enteros viéndote y no parecía importarle que le devolvieras la mirada cargada de lo que sea además de una simple acusación. Esos ojos te atravesaban, no podías verlos mucho rato.

Entonces Craig hizo lo que tenía que hacer y puso toda la palma de la mano sobre la cara de Stan, como perro ofendido y tocaron para el final de la clase en el menos de lo que Craig imaginó.

…

Un rato después, en el receso, se repitió la misma viada del día anterior con obvios cambios.

Por ejemplo, ahora Leopold se sentó con Kenny y mientras Stan disfrutaba parado de una manzana, y a Craig no tardó en antojársele la manzana, y pararse también.

En la cabeza de Tucker sonaban voces que atinaba eran las pláticas de los alumnos alrededor y por todos lados, escuchaba los ladridos de los perros a lo lejos justo en su oreja, el teléfono vibrante en la esquina de una banca, la escoba del conserje en la lejanía, todo al mismo tiempo. Porque ahora Tweek venía en camino y su cuerpo le pedía huir, correr, esconderse. En la cabeza

Claro que no alcanzó a hacer nada de eso cuando Tweek se acercó con su paso de tortuga y se sentó en el mismo lugar que Craig. Las voces fueron aplastadas con un solo, insignificante y corto "Hola" que derrumbó tres paredes de la mente de Craig y dejó una sola, muy tambaleante.

"Hola" respondió mientras jugueteaba con las hebras de su gorro. A Tweek no parecía importarle mucho que Craig hubiera experimentado el cataclismo mismo en su ser por su culpa. Aun así el rubio volteó a verlo y le dijo: "Creo que hay una-"pausó, hizo el mismo movimiento involuntario con su ojo y continuó "Creo que hay una ramita en tu gorro, ¿te la quito?"

"… por favor" le dio la espalda.

Después de un rato de silencio, Tweek preguntó "¿Por qué tienes una curita en la espalda?"

Craig decidió ponerse una camisa demasiado delgada y para ese día y la tela rosaba contra el material de curación que se había puesto al tanteo. "Cartman me pellizcó"

La mención del nombre logró sacarle una cara fea a Tweek. "Ah vaya" dijo "¿Te llevas con él?"

Craig volteó a verlo de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios cuando le preguntó. "No"

"Me cae gordo" dijo Tweek.

"me cae flaco" dijo Craig, casi sin pensar.

Y sin esperarlo escuchó al mismo Dios hablarle, porque Tweek se rio. No solo eso, si no que estaba riéndose de una cosa tonta que _él_ había dicho.

Años antes, cuando Craig vacilaba en una playa junto a su madre, pensaba que en realidad no necesitaba mucho para sobrevivir. Agua, comida y refugio le podrían servir para vivir una vida de unos cincuenta años, luego brincaría de algún acantilado en la selva y camelaría el sabor que le dejó una buena vida. Ese mismo día por la tarde decidió que no era mal plan, y decididamente se escapó de su casa en busca de esa vida de placer sin lujos y plena y libre. (Nótese que fue por un par de horas, porque su madre decididamente movió los cielos para encontrarlo)

Justo ahora, frente a un desconocido, oyendo su risa melódica, decidió que vivir cincuenta años en algún acantilado viviendo de agua, comida, y refugio, no iba a llenarlo como sentía que debían hacerlo.

Tweek tronó sus dedos frente a Craig. "Craig"

"Eh."

"Creo que tenemos el mismo maestro de filosofía" dijo, su nariz pequeña se arrugó un poco. "El de poco pelo, el que duerme"

"Señor jigglypuff"

Por esa se rio Kenny, a carcajada suelta y con ganas, Tweek por su parte descompuso la cara y asintió "Tengo algunos apuntes que pueden servirte-"el movimiento de su ojo cortó sus palabras "Si los quieres, puede que te sirvan"

Craig volteó a ver a Stan con la manzana a medio morder y el muchacho le lanzó los pulgares arriba.

"…Ok"

Tweek asintió brevemente y sacó de su bolsa un cuaderno verde todo roto de la portada. Cuando se lo entregó a Craig, el bruto lo tiró y lo levantó con ansiosa precipitación. "Gracias, Tweek"

Un rato después, tocaron para la entrada de receso y las clases siguieron hasta que fue la hora de salir. Craig perdió rastro de Tweek a la salida de la escuela.

…

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, decidió que ya no iba a llegar tarde, que iba a usar ropa delgada más seguido, y que decididamente, vivir cincuenta años nunca lo iba a llenar lo suficiente.

...

gracias. bye.


	5. Oda a la mañana

La primera vez que Tweek contempló la posibilidad de cortarse el cabello de emocionó tanto con la idea que terminó con media cabeza rapada, y castigado de por vida.

Hoy día, la posibilidad de siquiera caérsele le aterraba.

"Buenos días" dijo él, el cepillo de dientes a medio camino en sus labios.

"Buenos días, hijo" respondió mamá, desnuda, mientras se apresuraba a abrir la llave del agua caliente. Tweek continuó con lo suyo y pensó en qué haría después de lavarse los dientes, y qué haría después de hacer lo que haría después, y de ser posible, también lo que haría después de eso.

Cuando terminó con sus dientes, recogió su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo (diminuta, pues la longitud del pelo llegaba solo hasta el inicio de su cuello) y comenzó a enjabonar su rostro y lavarlo. Vistió una camisa demasiado larga, jeans enrollados al tobillo y feos vans viejos y no dijo ni hola ni adiós para salir de la casa.

Estaba cansado.

Cruzó la calle fría hasta la parada, de la parada se subió al camión y el camión a la escuela y el camino era tan monótono que el hecho de que una viejita se sentara a su lado le hacía pensar en ese suceso todo el camino.

Era un cansancio permanente, grasoso como el aceite y molesto. Muy, muy molesto.

Llegó a la escuela, y se sentó, y esperó hasta darse cuenta de que era muy temprano, eso explicaba la desnudez de mamá en la mañana y papá dormido, y también explicaba a la anciana a su lado en el bus, y a su presencia en la escuela cuando no había nadie más que un cuidador. Se palmeó la cara; cinco cincuenta AM, y ni un alma.

"carajo."

Para las seis quince no estaba en la escuela, se había salido a pasear por ahí, a divagar y perder el tiempo hasta que pudiera entrar a la clase que debía y su insistente caminar lo llevó a las orillas del bosque que tantas veces había visitado y tantas veces había recorrido solo, como siempre hacía la mayoría del tiempo que tenía.

Al llegar al tronco de un gordo árbol, viejo como él solo, de amplias, enormes ramas que tapaban la vista al cielo de la madrugada, Tweek se subió usando sus impecables manos de araña y esa molesta urgencia de saber que estaba solo.

Para las seis cuarenta, estaba en la copa, viendo el amanecer.

bye


End file.
